penumbrafandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Eminiss
Dr. Richard Eminiss (/ˈriCHərd ˌeməˈnəs/; born September 18, 1964) is a minor character and the tertiary antagonist in Penumbra: Black Plague and a major character in Penumbra: Requiem. He was an infected Archaic Chief Staff Biologist stationed at Shelter Research Station, Greenland. Background :Information about Dr. Eminiss' general background before Penumbra: Black Plague prior should be put here. Biography Penumbra: Black Plague He is first heard after going into the computer room. He seems willing to cut off his hand so Philip Buchanon can use it on a scanner, and requests a saw. After a saw is given to him, however, as it first seems that he's starting sawing off his own hand as moans and sounds of sawing can be heard, however shortly after that, a piece of tissue is being thrown out of the small window near the door, and now mutated Eminiss gives off a chase to Philip. He can be defeated by luring him into another room (the one with the button-controlled door) and locking the door. His sanity even before his transformation was questionable at best, as he will sometimes rant about random trivia while speaking, and claims he recalls the day of his birth to the last millisecond. Dr. Amabel Swanson warns Philip about him, saying he was acting "strange" the last time she saw him. After Dr. Eminiss' first monologue, Clarence says that "He is like us, and yet he is not us", hinting at his infection and foreshadowing his transformation. Penumbra: Requiem He is occasionally mentioned by the announcer, but has no appearance or effect on the gameplay. However, Philip is able to hear burst transmissions made on a walkie-talkie found in Penumbra: Overture (and sometimes messages made via mental telepathy) of the doctor conducting an exchange with Tom Redwood. In the end, Philip returns once more to the incinerator only to find out that Red, as he cryptically explains, was really Dr. Eminiss the whole time; This may have been made possible through the usage of the Tuurngait virus's mental connection. It is up for debate whether or not it is true that Red really was Dr. Eminiss, but several theories and videos created by fans which can be found online point out the possibility of this being a plausible explanation. Description :Information about Dr. Eminiss' personality and a seperate paragraph about his physical appearance should be put here. Dialogue Trivia * Dr. Eminiss is voiced by Sam A. Mowry in Penumbra: Black Plague and Penumbra: Requiem, who would later voice Baron Alexander in the next game by Frictional Games Amnesia: The Dark Descent. * It is possible Dr. Eminiss has hyperthymesia, a condition where the person possesses extremely detailed autobiographical memories, as he "recalls every single syllable of their conversation" and makes several other references to an abnormally good memory. However, it could've been the Tuurngait virus that caused this. * It can be assumed that the removal of some sort of infected tissue is necessary to fully transform into Tuurngait Infected. Gallery Dr. Eminiss.png|Full-body view. Dr. Eminiss Grab.jpg|Dr. Eminiss grabs ahold of Philip. Dr. Eminiss Startled.jpg|Philip breaks free of Dr. Eminiss' grasp. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Penumbra: Black Plague Category:Characters in Penumbra: Requiem Category:Antagonists Category:Archaic Personnel